Be Prepared
by Beyondtoday
Summary: #15 Be Prepared of the "New Mission" series. Capt. Kirk takes a landing party down to explore a planet during their winter season. Christine is among the crew and she becomes ill and disoriented. Spock and the Captain along with the landing party search through a winter storm for her. Remember the boy scout motto, "Always be Prepared"? Well, they did their best.


28

A/N: I think most of us have been sick before and if you've ever had to be out in the cold of winter at the same time, you'll understand how miserable it can be.

#15

Be Prepared

"Captain, a message from Starfleet has arrived."

From his quarters, Kirk said, "Put it through, Uhura."

"Aye, sir."

The Captain turned on the video and Admiral Stoliker was speaking.

"Captain, ahead of you is planet Tetrus 7 that was recently discovered. The USS Columbia did not have time to research the planet. They were called away on an emergency. I want you to scan and explore the designated area and send me your report."

Captain Kirk prepared his return message and sent it to the Admiral. He returned to the bridge as they neared the orbit of Tetrus 7.

"Spock?"

"Yes, Captain, I am scanning the planet now."

Kirk patiently waited for Spock's preliminary report.

"A large class M planet with suitable oxygen, nitrogen. Water is quite prolific. In the proper season, vegetation would be abundant. A few animals of average size. No sapient life is observed."

"Proper season, Spock?"

"Yes, Captain, they are experiencing their winter in the hemisphere you asked me to study."

Kirk shook involuntarily. He had hoped it would be warm and sunny. His crew and himself were in need of a soft place to land. The past few months had been long and dangerous.

"Proper gear?"

"Yes, Captain, we will be outfitted with cold weather gear and survival supplies."

Kirk ordered, "Chekov, take us into a stationary orbit."

"Aye, sir."

"Sulu, slow all engines."

Kirk remained in his chair as he thought of the appropriate crew members to join the landing party.

"Lt. Uhura, contact Dr. McCoy and have he and Christine meet us on the flight deck. Also, Dr. Dan Nyler, Cpl Lance Hewlett from security, and Chekov. Spock, come along."

"Aye, Captain."

Once in the lift Chekov kept his eyes forward trying to contain his excitement about going with the landing party.

The Captain said carefully, "Spock, it's going to be cold down there, if you'd rather stay behind, that's alright."

"Captain, I assure you I will dress accordingly."

Kirk smiled to himself. The Vulcan would never admit to being uncomfortable with the climate. Kirk also knew since his wife would be coming along, and Spock would keep a close eye on her.

The flight deck was cluttered with various heavy winter clothing. Christine had changed into heavy slacks. She stuffed extra socks into her backpack and carried the medical bag over her shoulder.

Dr. McCoy came walking in and complaining, "Really, Captain, couldn't we explore the sunny side of the planet. I hear there's six inches of snow on the ground."

"Bones, Starfleet's wisdom is sending us to this side of the planet. Bundle up and take care once we've landed."

Christine stood next to Spock helping him load the cold weather gear and medical supplies on board. She caught his eye and smiled at him. She squeezed his upper arm and he glanced around the room.

He whispered to her, "Stay close."

They put extra supplies, food and water into the cargo hold of the shuttle craft.

"Mr. Chekov you'll take the pilot's chair, and Spock you can co-pilot." Kirk said.

Chekov adjusted the seat and began a pre-flight check. McCoy could be heard complaining in the back of the shuttle.

Kirk gave last minute instructions to Mr. Scott. "We'll check in when we land and in two hour intervals. Keep an eye on us."

"Aye, Captain, stay warm."

He chuckled as he jumped into the shuttle and closed the hatch. "Bones, at least your not transporting your atoms all over the planet."

"Yes, Captain, and I intend to keep them close together."

Chekov and Spock checked radar and plotted a safe course.

"Mr. Chekov you are cleared for take off, " Mr. Scott said.

"Shuttle 10, preparing for lift off." Chekov gracefully lifted off from the Enterprise.

They cruised at a comfortable speed and broke through the orbit of Tetrus 7. As they lowered through the atmosphere the shuttle was hit with several cross winds but Chekov expertly leveled off. The picture before them of the planet was a snow covered landscape with hills and valleys. They avoided the mountains and as they neared the landing site Chekov and Spock flew over for a quick look at a safe area to put down on. A brisk wind caught them just as they tried to land and Chekov once again adjusted the shuttle's line of flight. He slowly set the shuttle down as they tested the solidity of the surface.

Spock said, "Well done, Mr. Chekov. I believe you are close to the sight we had picked out."

Chekov smiled and began shut down procedures. The others began to gather their equipment and before they opened the door to the cold air the Captain contacted Mr. Scott.

"Kirk to Enterprise."

"Here ye loud and clear, Captain."

"Good Scotty, I'll check back in two hours."

"Aye, sir."

The crew dressed in their cold weather gear as, Kirk gave his orders, "Stay together until we get a feel for the area. Chekov and Dr. Nyler keep your tricorders going. Be careful with your footing."

Kirk opened the door and a cold brisk wind hit them in their faces. They jumped out of the shuttle and slammed the hatch shut on the warm environment.

They all tightened their hoods around their faces and began to follow the Captain.

Tall trees on each side of their path blocked some of the wind. Kirk led his group through the thick forest and stopped every once in a while to maintain an easterly direction.

They had walked for nearly an hour with little conversation between them. Moisture was freezing on their faces as their sinuses dripped. No one mentioned feeling the cold and the Captain led them on.

"Chekov, any sign of animal life?"

"Not much, Captain. As ve get close they scatter away. They are all small animals. I have noticed an occasional bird flying over head, but vith this vind they are having a difficult time navigating."

"Yes, so are we," he said softly. He wondered about the wisdom of Starfleet as they trudged through the snow with nothing to study, but snow, ice and hibernating vegetation.

An hour later Kirk checked in with Mr. Scott. "I've got ye on my scanners, Captain."

"Scotty, can you see how far we have to go to find some shelter. This wind is starting to pick up and we're coming out of the woods."

"Captain, there are some hills with a few rock formations about two kilometers from you. I'm thinking there may be shelter there. Do you want us to beam you up and return tomorrow. Perhaps the weather will be better."

"No, we'll continue. If it wasn't so cold, it would be beautiful here. I'll check in later."

"Yes, Captain."

Kirk looked back at his group. He did a quick head count and spun around. "Spock, where's Christine?"

"Uh, Captain, nature called," he said softly.

"Oh, I see. We'll wait until she returns."

A few minutes later Christine slowly returned to the group. She pulled her hood further over her face. She was not feeling well and did not want Dr. McCoy to notice. Spock waited and they filed in last behind the group.

Christine could hear Chekov's tricorder beeping as he checked the area. It's sound became distant as she struggled to trudge through the deepening snow. This was her first landing party detail in a long time and she wasn't about to hold up the group. She stopped and took a sip of water and felt better. She took a bite of an energy bar and put it in her pocket. Snow blew across the path and Spock could hardly be seen ahead of her. She called to him but the sound of the wind blocked her voice. She tripped but felt a strong hand on her arm helping her up.

"Christine, are you okay?" Spock asked.

"Yes, I've just stumbled."

Spock helped her to catch up with the others. She was getting warm from all of the walking and unzipped her jacket to let some cool air circulate her body.

The Captain paused and glanced around. Ahead there were some rock formations, with a large gap in the tree line. He was hoping it was a small river or creek and hoped it wasn't frozen.

"Chekov, you and Dr. Nyler run ahead and see if you can find some protection. Don't go too far ahead of us, I don't want you lost in this snow."

"Yes, sir." They ran ahead of the rest.

Kirk said, "I hope they find some shelter. This wind is blowing the snow too hard to see."

Spock said, "Captain, this is reminiscent of the time our trip to

Moana 5."

"I'm sorry, Spock, you seem to be getting the worst details lately."

"Captain, an apology is not necessary. However, it is as you Human's say, "the luck of the draw"."

Kirk chuckled. "Come on, everyone let's keep moving."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chekov came running back out of breath, "Captain, there is a cave ahead."

They swept the shallow cave of piles of snow and prepared for a long cold night.

Bones said, "Nothing like a nice hard, damp, cold, cave to call home."

"Spock, I'm taking Chekov and we'll collect some dry wood to start a fire. I'll leave you in charge here. Try to make everyone as comfortable as they can be."

"Yes, Captain."

Kirk and Chekov left in search of fire wood. McCoy and Christine set up a small area for their medical supplies. Everyone set their backpacks on the ground and stretched out their sore muscles. Dr. Nyler ran his scanner throughout the cave. There was no life readings within the cave. He set his scanner down and pulled out some food supplies.

Spock stood at the opening waiting for the Captain to return. Christine appeared at his elbow and whispered to him.

"I'll walk you out. Come."

Spock walked beyond the cave and gave Christine some privacy to take care of natures call. All of the men slowly took care of their needs too.

The Captain and Chekov returned with arms loaded with firewood. They stacked it near the opening of the cave and used their phasers to heat the wood. It was smoldering and causing a lot of smoke but then it burst into a good flame. It did not give off a lot of heat as the flames pulled what heat it gave out of the cave. But it made them feel more secure in this unknown land. Christine was shaking from the cold, and she managed to heat up some coffee for everyone. Dr. McCoy cooked a light meal of eggs and vegetables over the campfire.

They pulled out cushioned mats with their sleeping bags. Head to head they fit snuggly in the cave. Spock held his wife close to him to keep them both warm. The Captain had the outside spot and kept an eye on the fire and took the first shift.

During the night the wind died down, but it continued to snow. Kirk added more wood to the fire and felt some of the heat pull into the cave. He had hoped that everyone was comfortable.

The Captain heard a rustle behind him and saw Christine trying to climb out of her sleeping bag without waking Spock. She stumbled as she stood and grabbed at the side of the cave.

"Christine," Kirk whispered. He held out his hand to her. "You, okay?"

"Yes, sir, nature is calling again. I'll just go around the corner. I'll be alright by myself, sir."

Kirk didn't want her to go alone, but he couldn't follow her either. He nodded and whispered, "Don't be long, or I'll have to come look for you. Here, take this flashlight."

She nodded and left the comfort of the their cave. She stumbled around the corner looking for the bushes she had found earlier that night. She was shivering and warm at the same time. It was likely she had a virus of some kind, but she was never one to get sick and it annoyed her. She took care of business and when she tried to return to the cave her head was spinning and it made her nauseous. She leaned over and lost what little she had for dinner in the deep snow. She wiped her face with some fresh snow and went along the path. Even with the flashlight, it was difficult to follow her tracks.

Kirk kept glancing down the path to the right. Christine had been gone almost seven minutes. He gave her one more minute and using another flashlight he followed her snow covered tracks in the snow.

He could see where she walked into the bushes and came back out. He also noticed where she had vomited. Using the flashlight he picked up new tracks in the snow and she was walking away from the cave.

He called out her name, but he did not hear a return call. He tried his communicator, but she must not have taken one with her.

Spock woke to the Captain's voice coming over Christine's communicator. He lifted the panel and answered.

"Captain, is Christine with you?"

"Well, she was, Spock. She left to use the bathroom again and I think she got turned around. I've also seen where she has gotten sick, Spock. Did she say anything to you?"

"No, Captain, I just thought she was more quiet than normal."

McCoy and the others woke up. Spock was standing and grabbing his gloves. "Captain, I'll be right there."

"What's going on, Spock?" McCoy said.

"Christine is missing. She left to use the facilities and has not returned. The Captain says she's sick. I will leave to help find her. Doctor I will put you in charge until we return."

"Yes, keep in touch."

Spock headed down the trail with his flashlight. He saw the spot where Christine had vomited. It did not take long to catch up with the Captain.

"Spock, with the snow coming down it's starting to cover her trail."

The two walked as fast as they could. They could tell that she had stumbled once.

"Spock, she would know that I was waiting for her to come back and I told her I'd find her if she was gone more than a few minutes."

"Captain, she may be feverish and is not aware of her directions."

They tried calling to her but after a half an hour Kirk stopped Spock.

"Spock, can you reach her through the mind meld?"

"I have tried, Captain, but she is not far along enough in her training to be able to block the illness and pick me up at the same time."

"McCoy to Kirk."

"Yes, Bones."

"Have you located her yet?"

"No, we're still following her trail. I'll call the Enterprise and see if they can get a fix on her."

Spock and Kirk continued down the trail. The landscape gradually changed to less rocks and more forest. They stopped and called out her name. Their voices echoed through the woods.. With less snow on the ground they were loosing her trail.

"Captain Kirk to Enterprise, come in. Scotty, we've lost Christine, can you get a reading on her?"

"Give me a moment, Captain."

Kirk and Spock pulled their hoods tighter around their faces as the snow increased.

"Captain, we can hardly trace you. The storm you've been experiencing has drifted higher into the atmosphere and has formed a layer below an ion storm. It's getting more difficult to keep communications open, sir. Soon we may be out of contact. I will keep trying to find her and let you know."

"Thanks, Scotty, we'll keep looking. Kirk out."

Spock said, "Captain, I can continue to search for her if you wish to return to the others."

"No, we'll stick together, we've come this far." He thought he saw relief in Spock's eyes. "Are you warm enough, Spock?"

"Yes, Captain, I have my coat heater on, I am quite comfortable."

"I'll contact McCoy and tell him to follow our trail."

McCoy's group packed up everyone's supplies and began to follow their trail in the snow. Chekov had a difficult time following them on their tricorder. They picked up their pace and tried to catch up with the Captain and Mr. Spock.

It became unusually quiet in the woods. Kirk stopped and took his hood off. He listened along with Spock who had incredible hearing.

"It's too quiet," Kirk whispered.

"Yes, I feel it too, Captain."

"Darn that wife of yours, she should have taken her communicator with her."

"It is unnecessary to curse her, Captain, she is quite alone right now."

Kirk stopped and said, "I'm sorry, Spock, I meant no disparagement, I'm just worried about her."

"Yes, Captain, and I too am concerned."

At the edge of the forest they stood looking around. Spock called out and they listened, but did not hear a sound.

Kirk said, "I don't like this stillness, it's the quiet before the storm."

"Kirk to McCoy."

"McCoy, here, Jim."

"How far away from us are you?"

"About one kilometer, but we barely have you on the tricorder. You haven't found Christine, yet?"

"No, keep coming our way. You'll go through a deep woods and it comes out into an open field."

"How's Spock?"

Kirk knew they annoyed each other mercilessly, but they cared for each other as well.

"He's doing well, Kirk out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine staggered in the snow. She knew she was lost. She wondered why the Captain had not found her yet. She was not far from the cave. She was very thirsty. Up ahead of her were three tall trees, much like earth's pine trees. The boughs were a brighter green and the needles were much thicker. They looked inviting. They would shelter her from the cold and the wind that blew. She had the strongest urge to lie down. She brushed the snow off the boughs and crawled underneath to the protection of the trees.

It was so quiet, and she was very tired. She had hoped she did not have hyperthermia. She didn't feel very cold, but she was too tired to walk any further. She lay under the boughs of the trees and looked up. Snow filtered down from one limb to the next. A small bird chirped above her head. She watched it from her bed and talked to it in a soft voice.

"Come here, little one, I won't hurt you."

The bird turned it's head from side to side. She thought that Chekov would love to see this little bird. He would probably know what kind it was. Spock could tell her about it's parentage and how many eggs it could lay. She rolled onto her side and laid her head on her arm. She remembered she had part of an energy bar in her pocket. She took it out and ate one bite. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Heavy clouds billowed over-head, and snow came down faster with a cold, biting wind. Kirk was wondering if they would find her trail again. If she was sick they should have over-taken her by now. He did not mention this to Spock. He was sure he was thinking the same thing anyway. No need to vocalize it. He removed his hood to cool off. He called her name, but there was no answer.

McCoy's group met them near the clearing. They warmed up some quick meals and coffee for all. They gathered around in a circle trying to block the wind from each other.

"Kirk to Enterprise, come in," he paused, "Kirk to Enterprise, come in." He closed his communicator. "There's a storm above the surface of the planet. Scotty thought we'd loose communications with him. Chekov, how accurate is the tricorder?"

"Captain, it is not totally reliable. Ve mostly followed your trail in the snow. I have tried to pick up Christine, but nothing right now, sir."

Spock's face was a look of control, but he was deep in concentration. Kirk presumed he was trying to mind meld with his wife.

Kirk said, "We're going to split up in two groups. Dr. Dan, McCoy and Chekov, I want you to go back a short distance and follow the trail. Look to see if we missed her stepping off in another direction. She may be laying next to a tree. Cpl Hewlett, Spock and I will continue this way. Check in every half hour. I don't want anyone else lost, because with this blowing snow it will be hard to follow any trail."

"Yes, sir."

Spock gathered his back pack and Christine's and almost ran up the trail. The afternoon passed and there were no more tracks. The trail had come to the end of a foothill. There was no direction, but up.

Totally frustrated Kirk called Dr. McCoy, "Kirk to McCoy, come in."

"Here, Jim, any luck?"

"No, we've come to a dead end and we're heading back," he stepped away from Spock and whispered, "I'm at a loss right now, Bones, we have to find her. It will get cold tonight."

"I know, Jim. I'm thinking she's become tired and dehydrated by now and has curled up somewhere and fallen asleep. We'll head your way and meet half way."

"Good, Kirk out."

"Alright gentlemen, the good Doctor thinks she has curled up for a nap. Let's spread out a little and look under and behind things as we make our way back."

Spock struck out ahead of the other two. Kirk and Hewlett spread out a distance from each other. Spock and Kirk had been through so much together. Just recently they had been beaten severely and still carried scars on their backs. They were closer than brothers and he knew Spock was very concerned about Christine.

After searching for another hour, Kirk called a halt for a short rest. All three men relieved themselves in the woods. The snow was coming to a slow halt, but the biting wind made their skin burn.

"Spock, sit for a minute" he pointed to a fallen tree.

"I am not tired, Captain."

"I know, but we are."

After a short ten minute rest the three continued. All they saw were parts of their original tracks. They spaced out a few yards from each other and soon met up with the doctor and his group. They found shelter in a cave with trees growing at the edges.

"We'll camp here for the night," Kirk said sadly. "I'm sorry, Spock it's getting dark."

Spock nodded his understanding and helped to clean out their area to lay for the night. Kirk gathered more wood and started a large fire. He hoped that Christine would see it and find her way to them.

It was a quiet group that hovered around the fire. They all knew that the chances of Christine making it through a cold night while she was sick were not good. McCoy sent warming thoughts to her and Spock tried several more times to reach her mind.

Kirk wandered a short distance and tried to reach the ship, but to no avail. He hated Starfleet Command right now. They sat in their offices on Earth giving orders without any consideration for the people involved. Exploring a planet in the middle of their winter was one of the more stupid orders he had been given in a long time.

When he returned to their shelter the crew had laid soft pine branches on the floor of the cave to offer some protection from the cold. He told everyone to try to get some sleep.

"Captain, I will take this shift. You had no sleep last night and it's been a long day."

"Okay, Spock, but wake me half way through the night."

"Yes, Captain." Spock stood at the edge of the shelter and kept the fire going throughout the night. He concentrated on Christine, and hoped she was well. He glanced up at the stars. With no cloud cover, the night would become colder. He had told her before they left to stay close to him. He shook his head at her stubbornness. She should have woke him when she left the cave.

Kirk woke and crawled out of his sleeping bag. He was stiff from sleeping on the cold ground. McCoy was snoring next to his head. He walked up to Spock.

He whispered, "Spock, crawl in my bag, I've got it all warmed up for you. Go, now, it's an order."

Stress was apparent on Spock's face. He turned quietly without argument and crawled into his Captain's sleeping bag. It still held the warm smell of the Captain. He closed his mind and he fell asleep in minutes.

Kirk looked out into the night sky. He beat his hands against his arms. The stars were bright above him and he worried for Christine. She was ill and he pictured her shivering somewhere, sitting in the snow hoping that they'd find her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christine woke up during the night. She shivered from the cold and was unsure of where she was. She remembered talking to a bird and eating part of her energy bar. She reached into her pocket and found the bar and ate the rest of it. Her throat was sore and eating was painful. She turned on her flashlight and shone it from under the three trees she had slept under. She had no idea where she was or where Spock was. She was too cold to move. She rolled onto her back and shown the flashlight up through the tree limbs. They looked magical with the snow blocking some of the view. She turned off the light and saw a few stars once her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She closed her eyes and tried to reach Spock in her mind.

"Spock, I need you. I'm so cold. Spock. I'm sleeping under the trees. Spock."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kirk added more wood to the fire. Dr. Nyler woke up and walked quickly to the woods. He returned but kept looking behind him.

"Captain, I can take the rest of the night shift."

Kirk smiled and said, "I'm not tired, Dan. Thanks."

Dr. Nyler looked back out into the area. "Captain, did Christine have a flashlight with her?"

"Yes, I gave her one to use."

He turned again and said, "I swear I saw a light flash through the sky a minute ago."

Kirk dropped a log on the fire and said, "Show me."

Dr. Nyler led him to the direction where he'd been. "I was coming back when I saw a light flash through the sky, over there. I thought I was seeing things, or it was a reflection from the campfire."

Kirk went back and grabbed his flashlight, "Come on, let's have a look."

Kirk moved the flashlight side to side. Dr. Nyler called out her name. The air was very cold and their nostrils froze together as they walked. Kirk pushed through some deep bushes looking for any sign of tracks or broken trail.

Spock woke abruptly. He felt a message from Christine, or was he dreaming. He prepared himself and went into a mind meld with her. He waited and heard his name being called.

"Where are you, Christine?"

"Spock, I'm so cold. Pine trees."

Spock stood and found his flashlight. The Captain and Dr. Nyler were gone. He followed their tracks but stopped where they had entered the brush. He knew Christine was closer, he felt it.

He paused and concentrated. He turned to the left and walked near the clearing. In his mind he said, "Christine?" He waited and tried again.

"Spock," came the weak message.

He used the flashlight to search behind trees and turned back when he saw a clump of pine trees. He ran through the snow and pulled back the lower branches.

"Christine?" He fell to his knees and rolled her on her back. He felt for a pulse and was relieved to find a soft beat.

He struggled to lift her and stand so he pulled her gently from under the branches. Snow dropped from the branches on top of them as he struggled in the snow drift.

Before he picked her up he called the Captain on his communicator, "Captain, I have found her!"

"Is she alright?"

"Yes, Captain. She was lying under a cluster of pine trees. I will return to the fire."

"We're almost there, Spock."

Spock picked up his wife and kissed her very hot forehead. He

ran with her back to the cave. The Captain had informed Dr. McCoy and he was ready when they arrived.

Spock laid her on a sleeping bag and the doctor began to examine her. Spock looked at him with eyebrows raised.

"I don't know what she has Spock. She's running a 104 temperature and for sure she has a sore throat. We'll know more when we get her back to the Enterprise."

The Captain attempted to reach the ship, "Kirk to Enterprise, come in." There was no answer.

Kirk added more wood to the fire. Dr. McCoy prepared an injection of an antibiotic.

"Spock, warm up some broth. It's in my pack. We'll try to get some fluids down her."

Spock poured the powder with water into a metal cup and warmed it over the fire. The powder dissolved and he stirred it. McCoy lifted Christine to a sitting position. Spock spooned broth into her mouth.

"Christine, wake up," Spock commanded. She rolled her head away from the spoon. "Christine, it's Spock, take some fluids."

McCoy said, "Come on, darlin', open your mouth."

Christine's eyes fluttered. She moaned and leaned against Spock. They continued to spoon the broth, a few drops at a time.

The Captain and the rest warmed up coffee. They kept a bright fire going and Dr. Nyler searched through the food supplies. It was time for them to eat some food. Relief settled in through all of them and their stomachs growled in hunger.

Dr. Nyler prepared vegetable soup from packets. As soon as it warmed through he passed large mugs around to everyone.

Spock laid Christine in her sleeping bag and covered her up. He put her head on his lap and only sipped his soup.

"Spock, don't worry, we'll get her to the ship soon. I don't think it's anything too serious." McCoy said.

"Thank you, doctor," he looked at his friend with relief in his eyes.

The twinkling stars soon became replaced with purple clouds and a pink glow at the horizon.

Kirk continued to try to reach the Enterprise. He thought of trucking back through the snow to the shuttle craft, because Christine couldn't walk out of there. They had to be patient and wait.

The day continued to be bright but cold. Dr Nyler and Chekov explored the area looking for water to sample and took atmospheric measurements. They deducted that it was cold and wet. The two worked together with similar sense of humors and returned to the cave.

Kirk had called for the ship and had no response. Cpl. Hewlett had found more firewood to keep everyone warm.

Spock was sleeping next to Christine while Dr. McCoy monitored her. Her fever remained at 102. He gave her more antibiotics and stood to stretch his legs.

He and Jim walked out of ear shot of the others. "Any word from Scotty?"

"No, I'm beginning to wonder what's going on."

"You know those ion storms can last for quite awhile," McCoy said studying the Captain's face. He was looking worried and tired. "How much sleep have you had in the last few nights?"

Kirk glanced at him, "Now, Bones, I'm getting enough. Will Christine be alright?"

"Yes, I think she has strep throat with a high fever and that's to be expected. It's just uncomfortable for her to be sick and out in this kind of weather."

"I was thinking of taking Chekov and going back for the shuttle, but it'd be dark before we got there."

"And you just hate sitting and waiting for something to happen. Jim, you'll get halfway there and Scotty will call. Just relax, Christine is in no danger and that darned pointy-eared Vulcan will give her his last breath if he had to."

Kirk looked back at the two who were asleep and he chuckled. "I know, you're right, Bones."

"Come on, Cpl Hewlett has cooked a nice hot pot of stew. It looks good and smells great. He even prepared a vegetarian dish for Spock. We all need to take in more calories, it feels like we've been walking for days."

When they returned to the cave Cpl Hewlett put rice topped with beef stew in everyone's bowl. They passed coffee around and made seats out of a fallen tree or a rock.

When Kirk was done he went over to Spock and gently nudged him. "Spock, come on, you've got to eat something."

Spock wiped the sleep from his eye and looked down at Christine. He felt her forehead and knew her temperature was still high. He glanced at McCoy and pointed at her.

He whispered back, "I just gave her some aspirin, Spock. Lay her down and get some food. We're warming some broth for her."

Kirk helped to lie Christine down. Spock stretched his legs and arms. He looked out of the cave and took a short walk around the corner. When he returned Cpl. Hewlett handed him cooked vegetables on rice with coffee.

"Mr. Hewlett, you may cook for me anytime. This is quite good."

Hewlett smiled and said, "Thank you, Mr. Spock, and you look more rested."

Spock balanced his coffee on a rock ledge and slowly ate his meal, "I am. Obviously there has been no contact with the ship?"

Hewlett nodded his head no. "We keep trying, sir."

Kirk leaned against the wall next to Spock while he ate. "McCoy is confident that Christine will be fine."

"I thank you all for your concern and assistance in helping to find her."

"Well, if that don't beat all, Mr. Spock is thanking us for something that is considered, 'duty'. A human emotion, Spock?"

"No, Dr. McCoy, but my mother did teach me manners, of which you must have been absent the day of your lesson."

Kirk snickered out loud. Chekov was next to Dr. McCoy and had to turn to avoid spewing his food out of his mouth at the good doctor.

"Manners my foot. You're just happy we found her."

"It would be rude if I had not extended a thank you for all of

your help."

"Alright, gentlemen, you're going to wake the lady from her slumber," the Captain said.

McCoy said, "Speaking of slumber, we had better get some soup down her."

McCoy put the broth in a cup and grabbed a spoon.

"Christine, wake up." Spock gently shook her and stroked her face.

The others stood back and were amazed at their Commander's gentleness. Spock was always serious, but they knew his Human side was near the surface. No one knew better than Captain Kirk and to protect his privacy Kirk stood in front of Spock, while he and Dr. McCoy tried to wake Christine.

"Christine, wake up," Spock repeated.

Christine slowly opened her eyes. She rubbed her face and looked up to see Dr. McCoy smiling at her with his deep blue eyes.

"Well, now, decided to wake from your beauty sleep?" McCoy asked.

Spock said, "How are you feeling?"

"Oh, Spock, I've had such awful dreams. Can you help me sit up?"

Spock pulled her up to a sitting position with her leaning against him.

"Better?"

"Yes."

"Here, Spock, you can try to get her to drink this all down. Christine I think you have strep throat and have been in a delirium for a couple of days."

She looked around and saw the Captain standing in front of them with the others trying to act busy.

"I've slowed everyone down haven't I?"

Kirk turned around and faced her, "Don't worry, Christine, it was a test of our fortitude. We're waiting for Scotty to call us and we'll have you aboard soon."

Christine tried to remember the past two days, but it was all jumbled with dreams and phantom memories. She drank her broth and turned to Spock and whispered, "Spock, I have to use the bathroom."

"That, my dear is what got you in trouble to begin with. I will go with you and assist."

"Spock, I can go by myself," she said stubbornly.

Spock stood and helped her to her feet, "You will allow me to assist," in a tone that would have had a huge dog laying on it's back in submission.

Kirk turned around and hid a smirk at McCoy and stepped out of Spock's way. He tried the Enterprise again.

"Captain, we read ye," Scotty returned. "We've all been worried about ye. Is Christine with you?"

Kirk sighed and said, "Yes, Scotty. In a few minutes you'll have three to beam up. Make sure medical has a stretcher waiting. Afterwards, you can beam the rest of us back to the shuttle."

"Aye, Captain, let me know when you're ready."

A very weak Christine being held up by Mr. Spock returned in a few short minutes. She was so pale that Kirk thought it would take forever to recover from what she'd been through.

Spock held Christine to his chest and McCoy stepped near by as Scotty beamed the three aboard.

The Captain sighed quietly to himself. He was so relieved that she had been found. After putting out the fire, they gathered all of the gear and put it in piles. They stood and waited for Scotty to beam them to the shuttle.

After stowing gear inside, Chekov and the Captain piloted the shuttle to the Enterprise. Dr. Nyler and Cpl. Hewlett, relaxed in their seats.

Kirk stepped down from the shuttle and Mr. Scott shook his hand. "Captain, we tried every which way to avoid the ion storm to stay in contact with you, but we had to just wait. Did the lassie suffer much?"

"It was more stressful for us when we couldn't find her, but Spock finally found her huddled under some trees. Mr. Scott could you send some help to return our gear to stores?"

"Aye, Captain, we've got it covered."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Captain went to his cabin and prepared a message for the admiral with a tongue lashing he had never used before. It consisted of two pages of ranting about the danger and stupidity of sending a landing party to explore a region of a planet during it's winter season. He felt better when he was finished. He proof read it and promptly deleted the whole thing. The final report contained facts with less emotion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In sick bay, Christine was sleeping and Spock remained at her side until she was released the following day.

In their private quarters Spock lay in bed next to her with his arms wrapped around her.

"Spock, you'll get my germs if you aren't careful."

"I am immune to streptococcal pharyngitis."

She smiled and moved closer to him. He whispered to her as she fell asleep, "Christine, you were suppose to stay close to me."

"I know, Spock, I tried, but I knew you'd find me, I just knew it. I got so turned around and I couldn't think." She drifted off to sleep.

Spock listened as her breathing slowed.

He said to himself, "It was my fault I did not attend to you. It will never happen again."


End file.
